Naxi nationality living in Southwest area of China is one minority of China. Dongba pictograph characters which have been being used by this nationality since ancient times are considered by the international academic circle as only pictograph characters which are still used nowadays in the world. Dongba classic ancient books were written by using Dongba pictograph characters having unique pictures and pronunciations, which were listed as “Memory of the World” by the United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization in 2003, which established an important position of Dongba culture of Naxi nationality of China in the cultural development histories of the world and China.
Glyphs, pronunciations and meanings of Donga pictograph characters are extremely complex, one character often has multiple glyphs, multiple pronunciations and multiple meanings, and as well different characters have the same meaning. Since ancient times, inheritance of Dongba culture has been realized by means of oral teaching that inspires true understanding within in Dongba families. Now old Dongba hierophants who can interpret Dongba classic ancient books have already been over seventy years old. Interpretation of Dongba classic ancient books has obvious complexity and uncertainty in aspects of pictures, pronunciations and contents of pictograph characters, to which current recognition systems and translation systems such as for English and Chinese characters cannot be applicable.